Sly Island
by GirlOfMyOwnWorld
Summary: There were two islands. One had the remnants of a bridge heading towards another. The other was much neater-looking. The first one was dark and dirty. The other was obviously clean. Jesse and her crew were obviously headed towards the good side, but what if you needed bad to fight the bad? (T for swearin)
1. Part One

Her hair was a dark green, but the paint was an even darker shade of purple. There were people walking by, but it wasn't unusual to see Crystal painting the wall of a private home to express how much her mastermind mother ruled the island.

-/

His hair was a dark brown and quiffed upwards in a slight mohawk, only in the front just above his forehead. The teapot he was holding, however, was a rusty gold color. It wasn't unusual to see Tommy stealing something for his father on the island.

-/

Her hair was a dark red color (no, not a ginger shade) and fell in curls below her shoulders. Her ex's cheek, however, had a dark blue lip gloss print left behind. It wasn't unusual to see Paula going back to her 12th boyfriend on the island.

-/

His hair was black, going in short curls straight upwards. The book in front of him, however, was a dark purple color. It wasn't unusual to see Daniel with his nose in a book while he scarfed down the rotten breakfast that his ocelot-lady mother put in front of him that morning.

-/

Crystal turned around from her creation and smirked, jumping down from the dumpster she was using to make the dull wall seem not-so-dull.

The spray had a primary color of a dark purple, the silhouette of her mother with her right arm reaching behind her for her sword and her left hand resting on her waist, with the signature camo design to show her mother was _the_ Camo Chloe.

Camo Chloe was the baddest woman in the world. She loved it when people would cower at her name. Her specialty was blending in with the shadows so well that she got what she wanted easily, but she always had to do a little persuading to her work done cleanly. Chloe's daughter, Crystal, plans to take after her mother in the future, being the baddest of them all.

She made her way out of the dark, dusty alleyway and into the main street where she met her friend, Paula.

-/

Paula wasn't an idiot. She was always looking for the perfect results out of her beauty, making her the most beautiful woman on the island. Well, technically, second-most beautiful woman on the island. Her mother, the Queen (as she calls herself) was the most beautiful woman on the island although she had lost her waistline long ago and was nearing old age.

The Queen always believed she was the fairest in the land and would hurt those who tried to get in her way as the most beautiful of them all. Her specialty was her beauty, of course. She was always checking her make-up, no matter the circumstance, and she has raised her daughter to be the same way.

"Crystal!" Paula greeted, waving to her friend from across the street. Crystal waved back as Paula reapplied a new layer of her dark, nighttime blue lip gloss. The former made her way across the street, and as she did so, she took a lollipop from a baby when the mother wasn't paying attention. Crystal spat on the lollipop, stuck it under her arm, and gave it back. The child looked at it weirdly as Crystal continued on her way. She didn't look back to see whether the child (or "dreadful creature" as her mother would call him) continued licking his lollipop or threw it away.

-/

"Hey, Danny!"

Daniel jumped, slipped his bowl, coughed out what was in his mouth, and dropped his book as Tommy appeared at the window.

"T-Tommy, what the hell?!" Daniel managed, holding a hand over his heart.

"Come on, it's about time we meet with the ladies!" Tommy had a broad grin on his face. Daniel could tell with no doubt that he had a good morning run.

Tommy was confident that his father would be proud with him. After all, having the Thief Tyreese as his father meant always snatching something. But ever since the fall took his leg, Tyreese left it up to his son to continue stealing items to sell at his shop.

"Okay, okay, let me get my jacket and we'll go…" Daniel rolled his eyes, getting up and cleaning up his mess. He was just about to grab his jacket when his father, Daring Dennis, called his name.

"Daniel, where are you?!"

Daniel's eyes widened, and he grabbed his jacket, literally throwing himself out the window. He just barely managed to catch the ladder and he fell on top of Tommy. Daniel wasn't that strong and he was only holding on with one hand. He couldn't hold on for long, and didn't have enough time to warn Tommy. Thus, their heap on the ground.

Daniel scrambled to his feet.

"Come on, my dad's coming!" Daniel hissed, getting up off of Tommy as he put on his half-white, half-black leather jacket with the sleeves a dark purple.

"Oh, yeah, you fear your dad-"

"Let's go!" Daniel exclaimed, yanking Tommy along before the taller boy had a chance to call up to his father.

Daring Dennis was the guy who did giant leaps across buildings to escape the guards from his most recent theft. He always left it up to his son to do his chores now-a-days, which was usually cleaning the trophies and such that he had stolen back in the day.

-/

"These criminals may have gotten away, but we will catch them. The problem is, how?"

The woman in the golden robes pondered that question, and it wasn't long before a member of the Guard spoke.

"Permission to speak, miss Founder." He was a blond fellow, holding his hand up politely as well.

"Permission granted." the Founder nodded at the man, who stepped forward.

"What if it takes bad, to defeat bad?" He asks the Founder, looking up at her.

"I… don't understand. Emphasize."

"Well, we all know what a good guy would do, right? Be honest and do the noble thing and turn themselves in. Yet, these people are criminals, and I believe that, in order to catch a criminal, you _need_ a criminal."

"What is it that you're suggesting, exactly?"

"Uhm… perhaps not the old generation as you all saw them, but maybe the new generation will help us find these people."

"The new generation of criminals?"

"Yes. From Sly Island." the Founder leant back in her throne, a hand going to her chin in thought.

"Whose children are you suggesting?"

"Daring Dennis… Thief Tyreese… the Queen…" The soldier took one look around him, as if not really wanting to say her name, but he had to anyways, "and Camo Chloe." All the members of the Royal Guard and the Guard gasped as the Founder leaned forward in her throne so quickly, like someone had planted millions of thumbtacks on the back of her throne. One guy in the back even fainted, but the people around him were too shocked to help him.

" _Camo Chloe!_ " the Founder practically _roared._ "We cannot bring up the children of Camo Chloe, she is the worst villain in the land-"

"We don't know what their kids have done! The parents made their choice, I made mine, you made yours… their kids didn't make a choice yet."

The Founder was silent for once, and she seemed to ponder the decision.

"Surely you're not going to allow the children of those misfits up here? Who knows what kinds of trouble they could cause!" Reginald began his attempts to rebut what ideas his soldier had put into the Founder's head.

"To defeat your enemy, you gotta make them your friend! That's how we'll get the criminals of building. Right after, we'll have to find a way to give them something in return for helping us. It could be allowing them to live up here, out of the reach of their mother or father! Who knows, we could change them to be good!"

The Founder glanced back and forth between Reginald and the soldier.

"What is your name?" she asks the soldier at last.

"John. But everyone calls me Jack."

"Jack, will you watch over all four of these kids, make sure they don't cause any trouble at all?"

"I cannot promise anything, but I will keep them in my sights to the best of my abilities."

"Go get the children from Sly Island, then. We'll be needing their help now more than ever."


	2. Part Two

Crystal, Paula, Tommy, and Daniel were simply doing their 'chores' for the day when day soon became night. Crystal was simply heading home from her final project (the same symbol from before, except on the side of the market instead). Paula had to get her 'beauty rest,' Tommy needed to get the items he snatched to his father, and Daniel had to do his chores. (One thing they all knew was to never make their parents too pissed off.)

Well, life was going just fine and dandy until Crystal passed the Broken Bridge. The Broken Bridge was once the one and only way to Sky City. There was trade and civilization between the two floating islands and they faired well together until the Founder decided that all the baddies should be separated from the goodies and whoop- there Crystal was, daughter of the criminal mastermind Camo Chloe, on Sly Island, the Island of Criminals.

Crystal stared down the bridge longingly, hoping to get so much of a glimpse of Sky City in the distance. She has never been there, but her mother said that it was a wondrous place made by only a woman and her chicken. Camo Chloe _did_ attempt to steal the Eversource once, but it wasn't until afterwards that she found out that the traitor Jack had alerted the Founder, who replaced the Eversource chicken with a different one.

That chicken was probably still "fluttering" itself to the ground after Chloe had drop-kicked it off of the edge.

Crystal was about to turn away and continue home when she heard a voice in the distance.

"Jack, do you think this will even work!?"

"Just keep going, Shawn!"

It was two voices. And they were coming in the direction from Sky City.

Crystal turned back, knowing she was hearing things, but suddenly, it was daytime. She turned around to face the bridge, and there was, well… a bridge there. Riding along it on horses (yes, of course she's seen horses before) were two men in these fancy uniforms. One of the men, the one with blond hair, got off of his horse, tying the reins to a broken fence nearby.

"Ma'm, do you know where Camo Chloe lives?" He asked Crystal quickly.

"Why should I tell you?" Crystal asks, raising an eyebrow with a sly smirk on her face as he bad side crept in.

"It's an emergency. Sky City is under attack by criminals far worse than any on here, and we need the minds of the criminals' children to help us out."

"You need the criminals' children, you say? Of whom?"

"Camo Chloe, the Queen, Thief Tyreese, and Daring Dennis."

"I'll get them." Crystal smirked, turning around and taking off into the island.

-/

"Guards!" Petra whisper-yelled, ducking behind the corner the trio was just turning. Milo was quick behind her, and it took Jesse a second to go around as well.

"... Okay, the throne room was in here…" Hm. That voice sounded familiar, but Jesse still didn't want to take any risks. The dark brown-haired boy kept his stance, ready to tackle any guards if they needed it.

Right around the corner turned Lukas and Ivor. Lukas was just speaking, telling Ivor about 'telling me stuff I already know.'

Sure enough, it was Lukas, but the two had jumped back in shock to find the trio there as well.

"Lukas!" Jesse exclaimed (not too loudly, of course) and glomped the blond in a hug, to which Lukas returned.

"Prison was horrible without you." Lukas grins, winking at Jesse.

"Oh, shut up." Jesse blushed, poking his side. Lukas, being ticklish, had jumped away from him.

"Get a room sometime, why don't ya." Ivor rolled his eyes, crossing his arms. Lukas cleared his throat as Ivor began to turn around and walk off.

"Well, uh.. It's a good thing you guys are here. Aiden's going after the Eversource!"

"Which we obviously can't abide! We're here to get it first!" Ivor spoke in a slightly harsh tone before heading to the bookshelves with Petra to find anything out of the ordinary that may lead them to the Eversource.

"Fantastic! That is what we are doing here as well!" Milo exclaimed, sticking by Jesse as everyone else spread out to begin the search for the Eversource.

"Who, uh… who's this guy, by the way?" Lukas asks, looking at Milo with a suspicious eyebrow-raise.

"Oh, right." Jesse nodded, completely forgetting to introduce the guest member. "Lukas, Milo. Milo, Lukas." He motioned to Lukas, looking at Milo. He then switched over to Ivor. "Ivor, Milo. Milo, Ivor." Jesse smiled as Milo walked forward. "He's a new friend."

"I am charmed." Milo grinned at Lukas, the two blonds shaking hands.

"Yeah, yeah." Ivor put his hands on his waist, obviously not wanting to waste any more time.

"The Founder's secret entrance was supposed to be somewhere in this throne room…" Milo trailed off, looking around at the group of outsiders with him.

"If it's in here, we'll find it." Jesse grinned determinately, whirling around to examine and observe the… _enormous_ throne room.

-/

"I understand the Ender Pearls aren't quite the best means of transportation, but they are very quick. Speaking of quick, I thank you for coming so quickly. I didn't think your parents would agree to this so soon without wanting a few days to form a master plan of theirs-"

"We didn't even ask them." Crystal gave a one-sided shrug of her shoulders, looking anywhere but the Founder. There were so many canvases all over the place…

"Introductions? You already know me as the Founder, but I don't quite know your names." Crystal raised her eyebrow at the Founder, before heading to the end of the line where Daniel was.

"This shorty is Daniel, son of Daring Dennis. Don't call him Danny. He's the fastest and smartest of all of us. Leaps from building to building well, although he's always a wimp to actually do it." Crystal introduced, before moving on to the boy next to Daniel. "This is Tommy, son of Thief Tyreese. He's the strongest and can scale any wall you give him. Make sure you've got everything with you." Crystal moved on. "Paula here, daughter of the Queen, is extremely observant and will point out anything, unnecessary or necessary."

"Your lip gloss is a little off, Founder." Paula checked her reflection in a small mirror. She didn't even have to look to see the Founder's hand had subconsciously went up to her lips.

"And I am Crystal, daughter of Camo Chloe. I took on her blending talent." Crystal got back in front of them, her arms crossed as her eyes narrowed at the Founder. "What, exactly, is it that you need us for?"

"We have some mastermind criminals roaming the city. We were hoping you could fish them out from wherever they may be hiding."

"And what's in it for us?"

"We… haven't quite decided, yet."

"If you don't come up with something before we're finished, we'll have to come up with something." Crystal suddenly gave the Founder a small smile. "Who are these people and what do they look like?"

"I think you'll be able to tell they're outsiders." the Founder nodded.

"Miss. Founder, I heard some people in your throne room. I think it was Jesse and her pack of thieves." a young man approached the small group of people. He wore armor, and his hair was a dark brown, mussled up to look as if he were the villain in this story.

"Too late." Crystal sighed. "Come on, guys. Let's catch these thieves." She turned back to her friends, a wicked grin on her face. "Tommy, Danny, you two can take the roofs. Paula, do you happen to have extra speed potions?"

"I've got four."

"Tommy and Danny are fast enough on their own, you and I can use two." Crystal took one from Paula's hands.

"The Founder and one of her men can use these other two." Paula sent the older woman a small smile, handing her the last two speed potions she had from home.

"Whatever." Crystal downed the one in her hand, tossing the empty bottle to the ground. "Let's go, guys." She then took off in a blur. The Founder, her partner, and Paula all downed their potions and followed the green-haired girl.


	3. Part Three

"Milo's right. The Eversource belongs to the people."

"What! But I thought that was the whole point of the adventure!" Ivor exclaimed, glaring at Jesse. There was a moment of silence before Petra was suddenly thrown backwards, groaning. It wasn't even a second when Ivor and Milo joined her, Maya and Gill running in to keep them at their place where the Founder had put them. Aiden the Jerkwad himself cruised inside.

"I knew it! I knew you were here to steal from me!" the Founder exclaimed, having finished her little martial arts act.

"Woah woah woah, hang on a second, let's just talk about this-" Jesse began in a little panic. He didn't want anyone else to get hurt, and Ivor looked like the Founder had twisted his wrist.

"I'm not sure there's anything to talk about." the Founder glared.

"It's just like I told you, Founder. They're here to steal the Eversource!" Aiden began, but then a new voice came in.

"Tommy, now!"

A dark-haired man let out a laugh, dropping himself from the ceiling right over Aiden. The new voice was warning enough and he got out of the way, making Tommy have to do a roll to smoothen out his landing.

"Crystal, _they're_ the bad guys here!" the Founder exclaimed, looking appalled and even a little bit betrayed.

"Miss Founder, it takes a villain to recognize another villain." A redhead appeared from the shadows, her dark blue lipstick standing out in contrast to her dark red hair. She held a sneer towards Aiden. Aiden only glared, reaching behind him for his sword in his inventory, but it wasn't there. Aiden was only grasping thin air.

"Wha- where's my sword!?" Aiden exclaimed, looking around.

"Oh, you mean this one?" The brunet, presumably Tommy, held up an enchanted sword. "It is kinda cool. Not too light, not too heavy…" Tommy checked out the sword that was once Aiden's. He then chuckled. "Too bad it's mine now." Tommy sheathed the sword.

"Are there any more of you we should know of?" Jesse asks the redhead, raising an eyebrow.

"No. It's just Tommy and I. I'm Crystal." 'Crystal' smiled, winking at Jesse. Jesse nodded, giving a small 'ahh.' He put down the chicken who ran off to where the battle wasn't.

"Aiden has helped me catch these thieves!" the Founder exclaimed, making Tommy give her a harsh glare.

"Didn't you hear Crystal? It's obvious to us- isn't that why you brought us here? To fight evil with evil?" Tommy asked, raising an eyebrow. The large group was distracted enough to not notice a figure diving off of the top of the island.

-/

Crystal and Daniel were both freefalling. They met eyes and smirked as they fell past the hole. They waited a few more moments of free-falling before turning around and shooting two hooks towards the edge. (One of Daniel's creations.)

-/

To Jesse, everything was in slow motion. First, the dude named Tommy trying to land on top of Aiden. Then the redheaded woman, Crystal, strode in with 10 pounds of makeup.

"Toss it now, Crystal!" Tommy exclaimed, and from her pockets Crystal brought out a small TNT. She tossed it to the edge, where it blew on impact, making a large window. A window large enough for two more people to come flying in from the Void..?

One of the figures socked Aiden while in midair, making him fly back towards a chest. The other simply rolled onto the ground.

"You're outnumbered." She stated simply, smirking.

"Who the hell are you?!" Petra exclaims. By now, she definitely would have her sword in her hand, but she was still in too much shock of the four newcomers in literally less than a minute and a half.

"We're the real villains of the story." Crystal glared slightly at the redhead, her devious smirk growing. She turn turned her glare towards Aiden as she continued, "And we do _not_ let others get in front of us because we are the only ones rotten-" she stopped there.

"To the core." The others finished in unison.

" _You_ don't mess with Sky City. You and your try-hard team of outsiders-" Crystal only burst out laughing, unable to contain it. "I mean, come on, seriously? We're the only ones who get to mess with Sky City, Sly Island, and everything in between." Crystal stood back up to notice Aiden rummaging through a chest, the word 'CREEPERS' printed on the sign above it.

"Boy, when you put it like that.." A dark chuckle came from Aiden. "I almost feel bad for you imbeciles."


	4. Part Four

Shit went down fast.

The Founder, along with two of the other _better_ outsiders, had fallen down the edge. The bearded guy on these so-called Blaze Rods managed to toss short and small Daniel over as well. Tommy was never in such a rage before- over his best friend, no less.

Tommy was completely unable to get to Aiden and the other Blaze Rods, as Aiden continued _spraying_ eggs everywhere. The four criminals, the Guards, and the other _better_ outsiders all made their escape, running out up the tunnel.

"Those _assholes!_ " Tommy exclaimed, throwing his sword down on the ground as soon as they had eluded the Blazin' Jerks for the time being. "They threw Danny over the edge!" He stressed, running a hand through his hair.

"Look, Timmy-" The redhead in blue armor with gold accents took him by both his shoulders, not really caring if she got grime, mud, and maybe bird poop on her blue mittens.

"It's Tommy-!"

"Timmy, Tommy, whatever- look, Jesse will figure something out. He's the brightest guy I know." Tommy took a deep breath and nodded, slipping out of his rage.

"Wow. I've never seen someone calm Tommy from a rage like that before." Crystal raised her eyebrows.

"Introductions before we gotta do whatever we can do to stop them." Petra turned away from Tommy. "I'm Petra. The oldie-"

"Hey!"

"- is Ivor. I know you're Tommy, and she's Crystal-" Petra pointed at the girl who was actually Paula. "And your friend Daniel or Danny was tossed over the edge as well by squidboy." Petra then motioned to the girl who was Crystal. "I just don't know your name."

" _I'm_ Crystal." Crystal chuckles. "She was lying just to throw the try-hards off. It'll help in the future, trust me."

"Then who's the ginger?" Ivor asks, raising an eyebrow.

"My name's Paula, daughter of the Queen." Paula gave Ivor an extremely menacing glare, waiting until he cowered under it which actually didn't take long from the King Of Glares himself. Once she was satisfied, she sent him a smile and turned back to business.

The conversation was quickly cut short when an explosion sounded from the palace itself. The group had to duck to avoid the debris.

"You guys, help the townsfolk with close combat. I'll take them out from above."

"Let us know when your shadow arrow is ready."

"I need Daniel for that part, and it'll be dangerous to do on it's own. Anything to keep this city standing and safe."

"Aren't you supposed to not really care for the city at all? Being criminals and everything?" Ivor asked, grabbing his Splash Potions Of Harming from his pockets.

"Well, we can't be our rotten selves without a city to be rotten to, eh?" Tommy asks as Crystal saluted her goodbyes before grappling herself up on to the roofs, getting her bow from her inventory and pulling the many arrows she had brought along. She missed some but she soon got into focus and was damaging mobs with headshot after headshot.

Her focus was eventually broken when she spotted Daniel running in with one of the _better_ outsiders and the Founder.

"Guys, they're back!" Crystal exclaimed, only for the building she was standing on to go tumbling to the ground. It was, uh… let's just say major injury was imminent for her.

"Daniel, go get Crystal!" Paula exclaimed, tossing another Splash Potion of Harming to the ground.

"You betcha!" Daniel nodded, turning on his tail to go in the other direction, leaving the dark-haired boy and the Founder to continue on their way.

"There's too many of them! We'll never be able to fight them all off!" Tommy exclaimed, panting heavily as he grunted, kicking an Enderman into the water. The Enderman disintegrated quickly, dying in a puff of smoke.

"You all actually care about this place?!" the Founder exclaimed, a little put off by that.

"Well, yeah! What are criminals without a city? Hoboes!" Tommy slashed at another zombie. "And I don't want to be a hobo because hoboes aren't my favorite people!" With a grunt, Tommy kicked a skeleton back into a creeper, making them both topple over. The Founder shook her head, deciding to think more on it later. "Jesse, I must protect my people. You get into the palace and stop Aiden."

"Sounds like a plan. Take care of yourself out there."

"You too." The Founder nodded, before going back to where other civilians were having trouble.

-/

Jesse had long since disappeared into the palace, but the monsters weren't stopping.

"You guys, I can't find her and we're running out of time!" Daniel exclaimed as he regrouped with the others.

"What do you mean, you can't find Crystal!"

"Tommy, we have to find a way to get everyone off of this island. Jesse told me that his boyfriend is waiting for us down there, where there's land!" Paula exclaimed over Tommy's protests to go after his friend.

"What about Crystal!"

"She's dead, Tommy! There was nothing no one could do!" Daniel exclaimed, his own axe out and using it to battle others off. Tommy made eye contact with Petra from across the courtyard and she nodded, making Tommy nod back and relax immediately, continuing the battle.

Eventually, Petra, Ivor, and the team of misfits worked their way up to where the eggs were being thrown from and forced Maya and Gill to stand down. All they had to do was wait until Jesse came out with Aiden and whoever else was in the palace.

Which he did do, eventually.

Aiden, though… had to be some friggin klutz and tripped over the chest of eggs that Maya and Gill were forced to abandon. More eggs fell out, and more monsters spawned. (The author sighs.)

"I SHALL UNLEASH A SERPENT OR TWO!" a bold feminine voice exclaimed, and suddenly, two great big snakes shown as shadows sped towards the monsters, cutting through them like light to darkness.

Standing there, was an extremely exhausted Crystal, her bow still in her hand.

"Daniel, you went to the wrong fucking rubble." She deadpanned at her friend as the serpents disappeared to nothing.


	5. Part Five

Crystal then limped over to the side where the edge of the city met the pond. She took out a block of TNT.

"Meet you guys down there!" She gave them one last salute before placing down the TNT and fell backwards off of the city.

"IS SHE CRAZY-" Paula shrieked, eyes widening, but Tommy glanced at her, making her calm down.

"She wants us to jump into the water-"

"-to swim to safety! That's a brilliant idea!" Jesse picked up for him from there. "And the TNT-" she began, just as the said block blew up, allowing the water to flow freely.

"It was to let the water pass through!" Petra exclaimed, making eye contact with Jesse, who nodded.

"What- are you crazy!?" A townsperson spoke. "The waterfalls will take us into the Void!"

"We'll die if we fall down there!" Another agreed.

"But there's nothing but monsters up here!" Another man claimed.

"No, the Void won't kill you- there's _land_ down there!" Jesse exclaimed, trying to convince the people that it was safer than living in a land of monsters. He rushed over to the beginning of the waterfalls. "Come on!" He jumped in.

"Jesse has done nothing but help us so far! I will show you just how much I believe in Jesse's word!" Milo exclaimed, jumping in as well.

-/

Crystal was coughing.

She turned onto all fours and puked up water.

"Agh, man, that's- that's a little disgusting." A voice spoke from her right, and she looked up to find the blond man that had fallen over the edge.

"Hey, Lukas, right?"

"Yeah. I, uh… didn't catch your name up there."

"Crystal."

"Wasn't the other girl Crystal?"

"Nah, she was lying. It's a good little Plan B in case we needed to throw the enemy off a little." Crystal began to sit up a little, leaning back on her legs as she wiped her wet hair from her face. Suddenly, she sprung backwards, yelling out in pain.

She had injured her leg pretty hard, and when she put pressure on it, the pain only spiked.

"I think you've got a broken leg or something." Lukas stated, but Crystal didn't say anything.

"Do you have any sticks on you?" She asked, looking up at the blond.

"I've only got four left."

"Can I have them?"

"Why not." Lukas only shrugged, handing the four sticks over to the other girl who got some string from her inventory to help keep the split together.

"There. That'll have to do for now." She sighed, looking down at her now-splinted leg. Crystal managed to get up on her own as people began falling from the sky through the waterfall that had landed only moments before. Crystal lost her balance and almost fell, if it weren't for Lukas who caught her quickly.

"Oh, uhm. Sorry." Crystal began, but she almost fell _again,_ making Lukas have to hold on to her. (They were only at an arm's length from each other, and besides, Lukas had his amazing boyfriend, so-)

"No, no, you're fine."

"Don't you have some pretty face girlfriend at home or something?" Crystal asked with a scrunched nose.

"Hmm, not a girlfriend." Lukas hummed, looking at Crystal with a sneaky grin. "Speaking of which, there he is." Lukas motioned to the brown-haired boy who ran right at them, glomping Lukas. Which made him have to let go of Crystal. She wasn't left standing to lose her balance for long as her own small team of misfits had glomped her into their own hug. Paula was crying, Tommy (who, might I remind you, was pretty damn strong) was lifting everyone from the ground while Daniel was just laughing his arse off at Tommy.

They were their own little family while their parents weren't family with them.


	6. Part Six

"Okay, okay, I'll accept hugs from you guys- just this once!" Crystal chuckles at her friends, and Tommy let them down. Crystal winced as her leg hit the ground semi-hard and she stumbled a little, falling forward but managing to twist around on time to land on her butt.

"Broken leg." Daniel noticed the splint on her leg.

"Yeah, from the rubble you weren't digging in." Crystal deadpanned up at Daniel, who rubbed at the back of his head with a sheepish grin. Crystal stood up, noticing Aiden coming out of the lake. "Hold on, guys." She put a finger up, hopping on one leg over to the edge of the lake. "Hey, you good down there?"

"On the evil scale? If anything, I'm probably higher than you." Aiden replied in a bit of a grumble. "I definitely have some regrets." He added.

"I'm sure you do. You pretty much destroyed the home of many, many people for years on end."

"How are you any higher than me? You were the one who made the escape route possible."

"Once you're rotten to the core, you're always rotten to the core. Now come out, out of that wet-ass lake."

"Gee, I thought water was dry, not wet." Aiden only rolled his eyes, but took one of Crystal's hands and he was helped out of the lake.

"I'll probably have to visit you wherever they take you, really. You're kinda cute for a villain." Crystal booped his nose before releasing his hand and hopping off back to her friends. She noticed that Paula and Daniel were gone, but Tommy still hung around.

"You need a hand, Hoppy?"

"Shut up." Crystal shook her head at her friend, chuckling as Tommy put his arm around her waist, picking her up bridal style. "Thanks." Crystal huffed some hair out of her eyes as Tommy walked her over to where Paula and Daniel were, chatting with the Founder.

"Hey, miss Founder, one question." Crystal grunted as she stood back up once she and Tommy were close enough. "How the hell are we gonna get back up on Sly Island?"

"Oh, you don't have to." The Founder smiled. "You four helped us get down here. It's only fair you get another city to have your fun in." Tommy gasped loudly.

"Really?"

"All I ask is that you don't take it too far like your parents did." Paula was all out beaming at the Founder now, and she did a little curtsey.

"Thank you, miss Founder."

"Call me Isa." The Founder smiled, glancing down at her feet. She then looked around her, hectantly trying to find something.

"What are you looking for? I think Paula can find it easily."

"The Eversource- well, she's not really the Eversource she's just a chicken now- I can't find her." Isa looked around.

"There she is." Paula deadpanned, looking over to where the _better_ outsiders were. Isa made her way over, the four children-of-criminals following. (Well, Crystal was hopping her way over while everyone else was walking.)

"Ah, there you are!" Isa looked back up at the other outsiders. "So sorry about her."

"That's okay. It looks like she's having fun running around." Their leader, Jesse as Crystal remembered from Lukas. Now that she noticed, Lukas and Jesse were holding hands, their fingers intertwined.

"And who were you guys?" Their redhead asks, raising an eyebrow as she crossed her arms.

"These four were kids we took from Sly Island." Isa began to explain. "We needed their help in finding the criminals, and Jack helped us gain the idea."

"What was the idea?" Jesse asks, raising an eyebrow.

"To fight bad, you'd need the bad." Isa smiled as she looked over at the criminals.

"And we're the only ones rotten." Crystal began.

"To the core!"


End file.
